


Chaste Kisses

by jayisokayy



Series: The Winchester (Pond) Gospels [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M, Shitty Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory is a virgin. Dean fixes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaste Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy fucking anniversary

(1)  
Their first date was more than a little awkward.

Dean kept asking about this Belle Jones and Rory started to think this guy had a bit of a problem. He obviously didn't like tea and he was tense the entire time. And when Rory bit his lip and looked Dean over on his way in, the older boy had looked a little taken back. Just as Rory had thought: not gay. Just his luck. Rory groaned at this sudden realization and Dean looked back at him, alarmed.

"So, southern boy. What brings you to New York?" Rory asked, and, if he were honest, he was trying to flirt. And if Dean weren't gay, he really wouldn't be staring up at Rory like a puppy dog. Dean attempted to be normal and take a sip of the tea in front of him and nearly gagged. Rory smiled sympathetically.

"Fresh beginnings. And this is where Mae lives, so Prim didn't want to move." Dean said casually. Rory's heart sunk at the mention of a girl.

"Mae. Is she your wife?" Dean shook his head and scoffed.

"God no. She's my ex-girlfriend." Rory nodded and went to get more tea. He came back with a cup of coffee for Dean, and, if the older man appreciated it, he didn’t say much.

(2)

The first time Dean brought Rory home to meet Sam, Sam was, in a nice way, more than a little bit surprised of his brother’s choice. Rory and Dean weren’t that close yet, in fact, Rory still seemed a little intimidated by him, and Sam saw right through this. He offered Rory coffee, and Rory, not wanting to be rude, cautiously accepted the offer. Dean silently chuckled at seeing his new boyfriend scowl at the unpleasant taste. Coffee wasn’t something Rory was accustomed to, seeing as though he had spent most of his life drinking sugar loaded tea when he wanted to wake up. Sam had a load of questions for Rory, mainly consisting of: “Are you sure you want to be with Dean?”, “Have you two slept together?”, and, “Are you sure you haven’t slept together?” Rory blushed at the mention of sex, and Dean knew it was a sore subject. Unbeknownst to Dean, Rory was a virgin, and it wasn’t because he hadn’t had the opportunity. His ex-girlfriend, Amy, had mentioned the want to have sex multiple times, but Rory had never taken her up on the offer. Which actually turned out to be a good thing, she turned right around and fucked his best friend.

After Rory left, Sam had mentioned that he liked Rory. Dean replied with an eye roll and the sarcastic remark of: “Oh, of course you would. After all, he’s a nerd just like you.” But secretly, Dean kind of liked Rory too. And when he said kind of, he meant a lot.

(3)

The first time that Dean had stood up for Rory was a couple months after that. They were really close now, giggling and hugging, (and occasionally Rory would stick around Dean’s place in order to cuddle.) He hadn’t pried at all on Rory’s past life, only knowing the things he had been told during late nights or early mornings. Dean somehow felt closer to this British nurse then he had ever had ever before for anyone, and the craziest part was that the two had barely touched each other.

They were walking down the streets of New York City because, according to Dean, they had the best lattes, and Rory had never had an actual latte, and he “needed to try one.” Rory didn’t like it that much, but put on a show for Dean’s sake and continued to drink it. It wasn’t that it was bad, it just wasn’t necessarily good. They were linked arm in arm, giggling and smiling at something that neither of them remembered, when Rory spotted a crowd of protesters. His smile fell at the multiple signs of, “God hates fags!” and “Go to Hell!” Rory just shook his head and tried to continue walking, but one of the protesters stopped him.

“You should kill yourself. God hates you.” An older gentleman informed Rory. The younger boy just stammered for a second before muttering, “Leave me alone,” and tried to walk away, but the old man put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Dean pushed the guy back with a glare.

“Hey, my boyfriend said to leave him alone. Think you should listen to him, because he’s the nicer of the two of us.” The protester shrugged and walked away, and Rory smiled thankfully at Dean.

“Thanks. Those guys are always attacking me.” Dean smiled back at him softly.

“Well, you shouldn’t take their words to heart. You’re beautiful.” And that was also the first time that Rory blushed at something Dean had said to him.

(4)

The first time they kissed was drunken, rushed, and in the backseat of Dean’s car.

Dean had taken Rory drinking and, unbeknownst to Dean, Rory was very lightweight. Rory was giggling and kept hitting on Dean. Honestly, it was a little hard for the hunter not to feel aroused with the way Rory was talking to him. And so that’s why they left the bar. Rory was kind of drunk, ‘scratch that’ Dean thought, as Rory stumbled in his grasp and giggled like an idiot, very drunk, and so the older boy decided that Rory could sleep in the backseat on the ride back to Dean’s place. 

Rory was fighting him, screaming about how he wanted another and he was fine. "Rory Williams, we are going back to the bunker and you are going to sleep because you're drunk!" Dean yelled, and the nurse giggled, raising an eyebrow suggestively at Dean. 

"Are you trying to seduce me, Dean Winchester?" He said, pulling Dean closer and, damn, for a nurse this guy was actually kinda strong. He pulled the hunter in for a kiss and, yeah, okay, he was kind of hard to resist. They ended up snogging in the back of the Impala, but Dean still had some kind of morals. He would not shag Rory when he was drunk. He ended up leaving Rory at his own apartment, and went there the following morning with a bottle of aspirin and a bagel. Because he was a good boyfriend. 

(5) 

They would snog a lot after that. Today was no exception. It was another first, the first time they would leave Prim with Sam. It started out innocent enough, Dean called an hour earlier and proposed a movie night, and twenty minutes later, Rory showed up with Finding Nemo on DVD and a bowl of popcorn. 

Dean honestly had no idea how it happened, but an hour later, Rory was straddling the hunter and they were kissing with Rory's hands tangled in his hair and it was actually kind of nice. Rory whimpered and started slowly grinding down on Dean and the older boy pulled away from the kiss reluctantly. Rory looked down at Dean with concern. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you're amazing, that's the problem." Dean mumbled. Rory cocked his head and, yep, that was actually kind of adorable. And Rory really wasn't helping with his face flushed, his lips red and swollen, and his hair all ruffled and messy and, fuck, this really was taking all of Dean's will. "A-Are you sure that you really want to do this? Loose your virginity to me?"  
Rory smiled then and traced a hand down the hunter's chest. 

"Darling, there's no one I'd rather loose it to." And with that, the young nurse was on his back, pressed up against the couch, and it seemed to be Dean's turn to straddle his waist, smirking and occasionally bouncing lightly, just to drive Rory nuts. 

"Tell me, darling, have you ever gotten off thinking about me?" Dean asked. Rory nodded slowly and Dean had to lean back to squeeze his thigh, kind of harshly. Rory whimpered again, it seemed to be a re-occurring thing with him, and nodded more quickly. 

"Y-yes. Oh God, of course I've wanked thinking of you. I'd have to be an idiot not to." He said quickly. Dean chuckled at that and pecked his lips. 

"Good boy, Rory. You've been a very good boy. Would you like a treat?" Dean asked with a smirk as Rory shifter beneath him and whispered, "Yes." Quick as he was up, the hunter was back down on his knees again in front of Rory and was palming the younger boy through the pair of sweats he was wearing. Rory seemed way too affected by that for his own good, unless, " 'Ey Williams, are you wearing anything under this?" 

"N-no. I didn't wanna do l-laundry." Dean chuckled lightly at that and pulled Rory's sweats down and instantly taking the younger boy into his mouth. Dean smiled, as well as you can smile with your mouth full of cock and put a hand on his hip as a little reassurance. Rory bucked his hips and ran a hand through Dean's hair. Dean pulled off for a second and looked up at his boyfriend. 

"Fuck my my mouth." He urged. Rory tried to compose a sentence but couldn't and ended up just nodding quickly. Dean smirked before sucking Rory off again. The young nurse was practically screaming and, for a virgin, actually had pretty good stamina. Dean squeezed his balls lightly and that was it, Rory came quickly after that. Dean swallowed before sitting back up again and kissing Rory. The younger kissed him back lightly before pulling away. 

"I-I should return the favor." Rory said. Dean shook his head no and laid down next to Rory. 

"It's okay. I came earlier." He said kind of sheepishly. Rory smiled at that and kissed his cheek. 

"Well thank you. It was lovely." Rory said with a smile. 

((And at Rory's request, they cuddled for a second time.))


End file.
